


Pudge

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [32]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Omg. Has anyone noticed bens bit of pudge? I just-someone do gifs and fics of selfconscious!ben and reassuringboyfriend!mike. Because OMG. HOW ARE ANY TWO PEOPLE SO CUTE?!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudge

“Maybe I should lay off the quiche.” Ben said as they lied in bed, covered with a flimsy excuse of a cover, sweaty and still out of breath. Mostly.

“Why that?” Mike rolled onto his side to look at Ben who lied on his back, hand resting on his stomach.

“It seems that I gained some weight.”

“And?” Mike asked, leaning in to kiss Ben softly.

“Don’t you think I am pudgy?” Ben glanced down at his stomach and then at Mike, worried.

“No! You are perfect!” Mike reached for the hand lying on his stomach and pulled it away, only to plant his face into the soft flesh there.

“Look. Perfect.”He said and grinned devilish and Ben already shut his eyes because he knew what would come. Suddenly, Mike attacked his stomach with kisses and blowing raspberries into the skin there until Ben was shaking with laughter and tears. Ben tried to peel his boyfriend away from his jiggling stomach but he did not budge.

“Okay, okay.” Ben breathed out, giggles spilling over his lips.

“Okay what?” Mike asked as he came up for breath, grinning like mad.

“I am not fat.” He said smiling and dipped his head, looking at Mike with soft eyes.

“You are not and never will be.” Mike finished his sentence and gave him a kiss to his lips, lingering there before going back to his stomach to pillow his head there.

“Perfect.” Ben heard Mike whisper to his fat and Ben shock his head, smiling.

“You are ridiculous.”

“And you are perfect.”

“Shut up.” And there were hands suddenly creeping under his ass, sneaking around his hips until they curled around Ben's hips, dragging him into Mike's lap where he curled right around Mike who held him tightly. Sweaty skin sticking to one another.

“I will never stop telling my lover that he is perfect in every way imaginable.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
